Aura
Aura (オーラ Ōra) is a recurring Light Magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. First appearing in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi as a high-level Magic tome, Aura conjures a tower of light-infused rings into battle when cast, which promptly rise up into the air before crashing down upon a selected enemy target. In the Japanese versions of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, this tome is also known as Argyraurae (アルジローレ Arujirōre), where it is considerably more powerful than the Divine spell. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Aura is a B-Rank Tome, and can only be wielded by female magic users. Linde can, however, wield Aura when her tome mastery level is E, as she is the direct descendant of the original owner of said tome, Miloah. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi |Aura |Tome | - |25 |20 |90% |0% |1-2 |7 | -- |May only be wielded by Linde. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Aura |Black Magic |13 |80% |0% |1~2 |10 |HP Cost -6 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Aura |Tome |Prf (Linde) |25 |20 |90% |0% |1~2 |6 |10,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Aura | Light |A |50 |20 |80% |1~2 |20 |15,000 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (Unused) | Aura | Light |A |80 |20 |100% |0% |1~2 |12 |1 |200 | - |} ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Aura | Light |A |20 |12 |85% |15% |1-2 |15 |1 |8,000 | - |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Aura | Tome |B |25 |18 |90% |0% |1-2 |1 |2 | -- |May only be wielded by female magic users; Linde is able to equip it with an E rank in Tomes. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Aura | Tome |B |25 |18 |90% |0% |1-2 |2 | -- |May only be wielded by female magic users; Linde is able to equip it with an E rank in Tomes. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Inventory |Linde |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Dyute '''Level 9:' Mae Level 20: Cliff |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Linde |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'First Generation:' Deirdre |- |Event |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 - Have Seliph speak to Julia after seizing Sophara Castle. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Cheats | -- |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Dropped |Kenneth (Ch. 24E/Ch. 27H Kenneth version only.) |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Riev (Ch. 19) |- |Inventory |Riev (Creature Campaign only.) |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Linde |- |Treasure |Ch. 24x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Inventory |Linde |- |Treasure |Ch. 20x - Chest |} Gallery File:Aura TCG.jpg|Aura in the TCG. File:FE1 Aura.gif|Animation of Linde casting '''Aura' in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Aura FE2.png|Dyute casting Aura on an enemy Dread Fighter. File:FE3 Aura.gif|Animation of Linde casting Aura in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Aura FE4.png|Deirdre casting Aura in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Aura (FE8).png|Artur casting Aura on Fomortiis in The Sacred Stones. File:FE12 Aura.png|Linde casting Aura in New Mystery of the Emblem.